Father's and Son's
by Ann Murry
Summary: When a young gang rides though Dodge, it'll bring some surprise's and test everyone's patience!
1. Chapter 1

Festus opened his eyes once the light from the sun dawning filtered though the curtain in his and Abelia's room.

Abelia was already up. He could hear her putting the frying pan on the stove and smell the coffee perking as she made him and the children breakfast.

With a sigh, he stretched and smiled at the same time. It was good to have her back and whole again.

Since their trip to Hayes to watch Burt Sims hanging, she hadn't mentioned him or the time they spent apart.

At first, he wondered if it was healthy for her to not discuss it but Doc assured him, if Abelia felt the need to talk about it, she would.

Getting out of the double bed, he washed his face in the basin before pulling fresh clothes from the dresser and getting dressed.

"Morning, Bee," he said sliding up behind her.

"Festus," she said as the hill man pulled her toward him in a hug. "I have breakfast to make."

"I was just givin ya a hug," he said as the twins hurried out of their bedroom.

"Well," Festus said picking up one in his right arm and the other in his left. "Where do ya think you two are going?"

"Ma'ma, ma'ma," the two year old toddlers squealed while teaching for Abelia.

"Sorry, youngin's," Festus said with a slight laugh. "Yer Ma's busy."

"Put the twins in their chairs and I'll feed them," Abelia said as the baby started to fuss from his cradle.

(Jail)

"Morning, Matthew," Festus said entering the jail a short while later.

"Morning," Matt said finishing up his morning shave as Festus hummed away while making coffee. "You seem to be in a good mood this morning?"

"Oh, wal," Festus said with a grin. "Junior slept all night last night. Got ma first good nights sleep in months."

"Well, yeah," Matt said with a grin. "I guess that would put you in a good mood, wouldn't it?"

Matt headed over to his desk as the door opened and Doc walked in. "Morning, Matt," he said before noticing Festus near the stove. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Wal," Festus said looking at Matt. "If ya must know, nosy. I came ta talk to Matthew bout being deputy again."

"And Abelia's alright with that?" Doc asked while swiping at his mustache.

"Wal, ya," Festus said getting a cup of coffee. "It was her idea."

Festus brought a cup and the pot of coffee over to the table in the middle of Doc's office.

"You made this?" Doc asked as Festus nodded. "Just give me half a cup! I got to be able to sleep tonight."

Matt grinned as Festus poured Doc half a cup before pouring Matt a whole one. "Well," Matt said opening a drawer, he took out Festus deputy marshal badge and handed it to him. "I'm happy to have you back."

"Much obliged, Matthew," Festus said pinning the badge on his vest as Matt thumbed though a few wanted posters. "What ya got there?"

"This came in yesterday," Matt said showing the hill man a poster with a picture on it. "This gang started out in Colorado. They've been working their way though the states and may be headed here to Kansas."

"What they done?" Festus said handing the poster back.

"So far mostly petty stuff," Matt said. "They've been taking goods and occasionally money from general stores, no ones gotten hurt, yet."

"Don't sound like they got any reason ta be putting out a poster on em," Festus said curiously.

"Well," Matt said pushing one of the posters toward him. "This one here is the governor of Colorado's son, he's been riding with them from the beginning and the governor wants him stopped."

"I just don't know what ta say bout these youngin's Matthew," Festus said shaking his head. "I know one thing, ya won't catch no youngin of mine a tearin though the states robbing this an that."

"Because that's what you did, right?" Doc said with a wink toward Matt.

"Wal," Festus said bashfully. "I got in ta my share of trouble when I was a kid."

"Uh huh," Doc said tugging at his ear. "And now that you got kids yourself, you think you're the authority on how to control them, right?"

"Guess I would be more than you," Festus groused. "I don't see ya rearin no youngin's."

Doc scoffed as he stood up and headed toward the door. "I'm going to the Long Branch for a decent cup of coffee."

(A day out of Dodge)

"Hey Rob, pass me some more of that coffee?"

The young man picked up the pot from the fire and filled the other man's cup.

"That's almost the last of it, Joe," Rob said shaking the pot. "We're going to have to get some supplies soon."

"Yeah," Joe said thoughtfully. "I was thinking bout that. Our next stop is Dodge City."

"Dodge," Rob replied hesitantly. "I don't know bout that."

"Why," Joe said smacking the alabaster skinned and blonde headed, hazel eyed boy on the shoulder.

"No reason," Rob said quietly. "Let's just get in and get out fast, okay?"

"Yeah sure," Joe said with a grin. "No problem."


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright," Joe said later that day just on the outskirts of Dodge. "Let's spit up, check out the town, the law and meet at the Saloon. Then tonight after dark, we'll make our move."

Rob nodded as Joe continued. "Mark, you and Rob ride in together. Me and Hal will follow you in a little while."

"Okay with me," Mark said nodding at Rob. "Let's go!"

Rob followed the dark haired man into Dodge and right down Front Street. Looking around, he familiarized himself with the town and smiled. It was just as she had described, the general store, the doctors office upstairs, the saloon across the alley and finally, the jail house. All exactly where he knew they would be.

"Hey," Mark said slapping his arm. "You day dreaming or what?"

"Uh, no," Rob said sliding off his horse. "Let's get a drink while we're waiting for Joe."

"Sounds good to me," Mark said following his friend into the cool saloon.

Walking up to the bar, the boy smiled as Sam wiped glasses and Miss Kitty talked at the end of the bar with another woman.

"Can I help you boys," Sam asked as Mark plunked down a couple of nickels.

"Two beers please," Mark said as Rob nodded.

Sam poured the beers, took the nickels and placed the mugs on the bar.

"Do I know you," he asked looking at Rob.

"No," the boy replied as Mark looked at him. "I've never been in this town before."

"I guess you just have one of those faces," Sam said with a wiry grin.

"I guess," he said taking the beer. He followed Mark to a table in the back and waited for Joe and Hal to show up.

Sam looked up as the double doors swung open. Matt and Festus walked in followed by Doc.

"Marshal," Sam said nodding. "Festus, Doc, what can I get you?"

"Beer, Sam," Doc said looking at the other two men. "For all of us, please."

The three men took seats at a table near the front as the two women joined them.

Rob watched the interaction between the Marshal and the deputy before he noticed the reaction to the women from the same men.

"Well," Rob said angrily as Mark looked at him. "Looks like he's got himself another woman."

"What are you going on about, Rob?" Mark said as the boy got up and stormed out of the saloon.

Mark followed as Matt and Festus watched them leave. "What do you suppose that was all about?" Kitty said looking at Sam who shrugged his shoulders.

"They only bought a beer," Sam said looking out the doors.

"You ever seen them before," Matt asked suddenly suspicious.

"The second boy, I know I've never seen before, Marshal," Sam said thoughtfully. "But the other, he looked familiar somehow but he said he'd never been here before."

Matt pursed his lips deep in thought as the two young men rode quickly by. "You think we aught to follow them Matthew," Festus said as Matt shook his head.

"They haven't done anything, yet," Matt replied sipping his beer. "Besides, there's four of them, let's see if the others show up first."

Rob stopped his horse at the livery as Mark caught up to him. "What the hell was that all about!" he said angrily looking around. "Joe's gonna be pissed."

"Nothing, alright," Rob said seething. "It's nothing, don't worry about it! I'll be ready tonight after dark. I can't wait to take this town!"

Matt was over at the jail finishing up paperwork while Festus made rounds before heading to the house he shared with Abelia and the children.

"So, there's just the Marshal and the whisker faced deputy," Joe said watching Festus try the doors of the local establishments.

"That's all we seen," Rob said watching Festus walk by.

"What is it with you and this town," Joe said pulling the boy back into the shadows.

"It's personal," Rob replied clinching his hands. "I'm ready whenever you are!"


	3. Chapter 3

Mark glanced down the street as Festus disappeared out of sight and smiled. "The street's dark," he said softly. "Looks like the saloon is closing up as well."

"Good," Joe said leading the way. "Let's go around to the back."

"I want to make this quick," Rob said following the other three.

"Rob," Joe said pointing at the corner of the building. "You stay here, keep watch."

Rob nodded as he took a deep breath and drew his revolver. He watched the street as the other three worked on the back door of the general store.

Drawing back into the shadows, he clinched his jaw when he heard the jingle of spurs coming down the boardwalk.

"Don't move a whisker," Rob said stepping out as Festus passed.

The hill man froze in place as Rob lifted Festus gun from its holster.

"What are you doing," Mark said coming around to the front.

"The deputy came back," Rob said as the other three joined him.

"Actually," Joe said with a smirk. "This is going to work out better than I expected. We're going to hit that saloon and this here deputy is going to get us inside."

"Are you crazy," Rob said looking at the other three.

"What ya gonna do boys," Festus said evenly while holding his hands in the air. "Ya can stand here jawin all night or ya can leave real peaceful like."

"No," Joe said taking the gun from Rob's hand. "Let's go! We're robbing that saloon."

Festus lead the way as Joe kept the gun in his back. When they arrived at the front entrance to the Long Branch, Joe tried the door and found it unlocked, pushing Festus inside, Rob, Mark and Hal pulled their pistols.

"Don't make any sudden moves!" Joe said looking around the saloon as Matt started to get to his feet. "That includes you Marshal!" Joe said firmly as Matt stopped.

Mark grabbed his gun as Kitty and Doc sat next to the lawman helplessly watching.

"You," Joe said looking at Sam. "Take a seat with the others."

Rob stepped forward as Festus got angrily to his feet. "Take a seat!"

Festus sat down apart from Doc, Kitty, Matt and Sam as Joe looked around the room.

"Who's the owner?" he said looking at Sam.

"The woman," Rob said with a wave of his head. "Kitty Russell."

"Open the safe, ma'am," Joe said snidely. "And no one gets hurt."

"It's already open," Kitty replied looking toward her office. "Help yourself."

Joe headed into the office as Rob turned back toward the hill man. "Who was that you were with earlier, Festus?"

"Fer someone that ain't ever been here before," Festus said sarcastically. "Ya sure know a lot about us!"

"Some things I don't know," Rob said angrily. "Was that your wife?"

"Why ya want ta know?" Festus replied tensely.

"Because," Rob said suddenly distant. "She told me you weren't the marrying type."

"She," Festus said scrunching up one eye. "Yer doing a lot of jawin but ya ain't makin much sense boy."

"My mother," Rob said absently. "April Clomely."

Festus studied the boys face a moment before Rob turned away. "Your April's boy?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes," he said slowly before turning back around. "And yours!"

Joe rushed out of Kitty's office with a canvas bag. "I got the money Robert!"

Rob turned around and started for the door behind Joe as Festus stood up. "Wait!" he said meeting the boys eyes. "You walk out that door and yer gonna be on one side of the law and I'm going to be on the other."

"You might want to think about that, son," Doc said as the boy shook his head.

"Rob!" Joe said tossing him the canvas sack. "Let's go!"


	4. Chapter 4

Rob hesitated for just a moment as he looked from the canvas sack to Joe and then to Festus. "I already made up my mind!" he said running for the doors with the other three.

But Matt was ready for the group of young men to invade the town.

Jumping to his feet, Sam ran behind the bar, grabbed the pistols he had hidden for Matt and Festus and handed them to the Marshal and deputy.

Festus followed Matt out the doors and found the four boys surrounded by Newly, Burke and a few other of the townsmen.

Burke quickly disarmed the four men while Newly collected the goods and money taken from the general store and the Long Branch.

"Alright," Matt said pointing with his gun toward the jail. "You're all under arrest!"

"Newly," Matt said with a wiry grin. "Get their names and lock them up!"

"Yes, sir," Newly said with a nod.

Matt then turned to Festus as Newly lead the four men away. "I'm not going to tell you what to do about the boy."

"Wal," Festus said looking toward the jail. "I'd like ta have a chance ta talk to him, Matthew."

"Alright," Matt said with a nod. "But not tonight, tomorrow."

Festus nodded as Matt headed over to the jail and Kitty along with Doc joined him on the boardwalk outside of the Long Branch.

"He sure looks a lot like April," Festus said quietly shaking his head.

"Except the eyes," Kitty said softly as Doc nodded.

"I didn't know she was expectin when she left," the hill man said evenly. "If in I had known..."

"You best get home and let Abelia know what's going on," Doc said swiping at his mustache as Festus nodded.

"Yer right," Festus said with a nod. "I don't want her hearing it from anyone else."

Abelia was waiting up at home when Festus walked in the door.

"Kids all bedded down," Festus asked taking off his hat and vest as Abelia nodded.

"I've still got warm coffee and stew," she said smiling. "If your hungry?"

Festus shook his head no. "Just some coffee."

Abelia poured the coffee as Festus took a seat at the kitchen table. "Did you get those boys?" she asked putting the cup down in front of him.

"We got em," Festus said sipping the coffee. "But there's sumthin you should know."

"What is it?" Abelia said taking a seat. "Everyone's okay, aren't they?"

"Oh yeah," Festus said with a grin. "Everything went off without a hitch."

"Well, then," Abelia said relieved. "What did you want to tell me?"

"One of them there boys is the son of an old friend," Festus said with a sigh before continuing. "An old girlfriend really."

"Alright," Abelia said with a slight smile. "What's that got to do with you?"

"Wal," Festus said quietly. "I don't know the whole story yet. Matthew said, I could talk ta the boy tomorrow but he made it a point ta tell me who his Ma was and said that I was his..."

"You were his what?" Abelia asked quickly.

"He said," Festus replied slowly. "That I was his Pa, Bee."

"Are you?" Abelia asked seriously.

"Wal," Festus said thoughtfully. "It's been pert near fifteen years since I was with April. I mean, I guess it's possible. But she didn't tell me she was gonna have a baby when she left. She just said, she wanted ta go home to Colorado."

"If you know she was expecting," Abelia asked curiously. "Would you have let her go?"

"No," Festus replied evenly. "I wasn't lookin ta get married and settle down then. I kin only figure that's the reason why she left."


	5. Chapter 5

"Joseph Cooper," Matt said looking up from the telegram as Festus walked in. "Governor Cooper's son."

"Then we have Mark And Harold Holland," Newly said putting the posters on Matt's desk. "The sons of one of the wealthiest ranchers in Colorado."

"And Robert," Festus asked curiously. "What did ya find out bout him?"

"That's a little complicated," Newly said opening another telegraph. "I got this from Mark and Hal's father. It says, Robert's mother April worked for him keeping house until last year when she was found..."

"Found," Festus asked promptly when Newly trailed off.

"April was found strangled to death in the house that Mr. Holland provided for her and Robert," Newly said slowly. "Robert reported finding the body and shortly after, he and the Holland boys along with Govoner Cooper's son all took off."

Festus shook his head as Matt sighed. "The boys fathers are on their way here," Matt said looking at Festus. "Judge Brooker will decide what's to be done with them tomorrow, but if no one comes forward for Robert..."

"I know, Matthew," Festus said evenly. "The Judge could decided ta hand him over to the state."

"Or he could be looking at time in jail as well," Newly replied as Festus nodded.

"I'd like ta talk to the boy if in I kin," Festus said as Matt nodded.

Standing up, Matt came around to the front of his desk and took the keys off the wall. Opening the door between the cells and the office, he went to the second cell and opened it. "Robert," Matt said as the boy leaned against the wall. "C'mon out here we want to talk to you."

"So what!" Robert said shooting the Marshal an angry look. "Maybe, I don't want to talk to you!"

Matt held his tongue but pursed his lips. Stepping inside the cell, Matt sternly grabbed the boy by the collar and pulled him out. Inwardly, the Marshal had to smile because the boys mannerisms and stubbornness were so like Festus when they first met.

"I didn't ask you," Matt said pushing the boy into a chair before closing the door again between the cells and his office.

Robert rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as Festus sat down across from him. "We know bout yer Ma," he said quietly.

"What'll you care!" Robert replied angrily. "It's because of you, she left!"

"Now look here, son," Festus said scrunching up one eye. "I didn't know nuthin bout you, yer Ma never told me!"

"You sure bout that," Robert replied tensely. "That's not what she said about the last time you two talked!"

"What you talkin bout," Festus said angrily. "Onliest thing we talked about was her wantin ta go back home unless I married her!"

"And you said, no," Robert said harshly. "Why do you think she was looking to get married?"

"Wal," Festus said thoughtfully. "I guess, I just thought she was a tired of being single. She was just a wantin ta get hitched, I didn't know she was expectin."

"Well, she was," Robert said firmly. "And if you need proof, I have a letter in my saddle bag. I found it after Ma was killed."

"Who killed her," Matt asked gently. "Do you know?"

Robert shook his head no. "I came back from breakin a horse and found her just inside the doorway," he said distantly. "I've been on my own ever since."

"What's the story with you and those other boys," Matt said crossing his arms.

"They're just my friends," Robert replied. "We all went to school together. Taking off was Joe's idea, he hates his father. He's a real pompous ass."

Matt grinned as he looked at Festus who studied the boy intently. "How old are you?" the Marshal asked as Robert turned hazel eyes toward the Lawman.

"Fifteen," he said looking at Festus. "I'll be sixteen in December. I was born on Christmas. Ma said, it was the best present she ever got."

Festus nodded before he replied. "I'd like ta see that letter from yer Ma," he said gently. "And, I'm real sorry bout her and not a knowin bout you. But if yer a wantin ta stay here in Dodge, I can talk to the Judge about what you've done."

"I don't know," Robert said softly. "Ma told me about all of you my whole life and how much she missed it here. I think, she would be happy if I was here with you, but..."

"Wal, you study on it a while," Festus said slowly. "You can let me know what you want ta do later."

Robert nodded as Matt handed him his saddle bags. Taking out a well worn piece of paper, he handed it to Festus along with a picture.

"I think," Robert said looking at the picture before he handed it to Festus. "Ma told me this was the last time you were together."

Festus took the old black and white photo of him and April. Taken during the circus that she had taken part in.

"Ya," Festus said passing the photo back to the blonde headed boy. "That was it alright. We took that when that variety show came ta town."

"Henry Elko," Matt said with a nod as Festus continued.

"Yer Ma took part in it," Festus said with a wan smile. "I remember, I wasn't to pleased bout that."

"Yeah," Robert said blushing as he put the picture away. "She told me." 


	6. Chapter 6

"I thought to myself to send you a letter before now," Abelia said reading April's letter aloud. "But like you tole me, you weren't the settling type and I wasn't bout to force you into havin a family you didn't want."

Abelia sighed as she continued to read the letter from April in front of Kitty, Doc and Festus.

"I named him Robert after my own Pa and tole him bout my life in Dodge and how ever one always made me feel like we was family. I wanted him to know bout you and Dodge in case he ever needed yer help. I'm sorry you had to find out like this and I hope you can forgive me. Please tell Miss Kitty and Doc I said hey and I've never forgotten them."

"That girl never did have no sense," Festus said shaking his head as Abelia slapped his arm.

"You hush," she said angrily. "It's just as much your fault as hers!"

"Wal," Festus groused. "I guess it is, course at the time I didn't think bout kids and all."

"Obviously," Doc said with a wiry grin as Festus gave him a dirty look.

"The question is now," Abelia replied putting the letter away. "What are we going to do about it?"

"Nothin," Festus said agitated and continued after seeing the shocked expressions on everyone's faces. "If I can't get the boy ta stay that is, what am I supposed ta do?"

"Well," Kitty said stapling her fingers together in thought. "Has he said, if he has family any where else?"

"April didn't have no family but her Pa," Festus replied shaking his head.

"Then he has to stay," Abelia said evenly. "Where else would he go?"

"All's I can do is offer ta make a place fer him here," Festus said quietly. "If he don't take it, I can't force him to."

(Jail)

"What'd that Marshal want to talk to you about," Mark asked once Matt put Robert back in his cell.

"The reason why I didn't want to come to this town," Robert replied. "Was because my mother came from here. That deputy is my father."

"What," Mark said sitting up. "You're Pa is a lawman?"

Robert shrugged his shoulders. "That's what my Ma told me my whole life, she even put it down on paper," he said with a smirk.

"Well," Mark said snidely. "You won't have no trouble getting off tomorrow when we see that judge, will you?"

"I guess not," Robert said absently.

When the train pulled into the station before court the next day. Newly had no trouble finding Governor Cooper or Mr. Holland. They were only the most well dressed travelers Dodge had seen come into town in years.

"Governor Cooper, Mr. Holland," Newly said with a nod. "If you'll follow me, I'll take you to your boys."

Matt and Festus waited in a room next to Judge Brooker's office with all four of the boys as Newly brought Cooper and Holland in to see them.

"Joseph," the Governor said crossing his arm. "I'm extremely disappointed in you. How could you shame me like this! Don't you know being a public figure this type of scandal could ruin me!"

"Is that all you care about," Joe said angrily. "Your damn job!"

"You'd do well to keep your mouth shut!" Cooper said angrily. "You're in enough trouble already!"

"Boys," Holland said angrily his face showing the displeasure in his voice. "I never thought, I'd be coming to get you from a jail!"

Mark and Hal coward from their father's glare as he turned his attention to Robert. "And what about you, have you got to say anything for yourself? I give you a roof over your head, food, a proper education and this is how you repay me?"

"I don't owe you anything!" Robert spat vehemently.

"You don't," Holland said putting his finger in Roberts face. "If it wasn't for me, you and your mother would have been living in some poor house or worse yet, your mother would have been in a brothel! I saved her from that life!"

"Yeah, you saved her alright," Robert yelled standing up he pushed the table toward the bulky man. "Who was it that killed her, John! Was it you?"

Festus grabbed Robert from behind as Matt pushed the large man back.

"Here, now! Robert, stop this, son!" Festus said pinning the boy to the table.

"Let me go, Pa!" Robert yelled. "I'm going to kill him, he killed mother!"

Festus made eye contact with Matt as he pulled the boy up. "How do you know?" the hill man asked looking at Holland.

"I saw him leaving the house before I found her body," Robert said with a sob. "I came home early and saw his horse out front so I waited till he left."

Matt turned to Holland as the man backed away. "Now look," he said pointing at Robert. "I don't know what that boys been telling you, gentleman. But I guarantee you its all lies."

"Well, of course it is," Governor Cooper said nodding. "He ain't nothing but a trouble maker. Why I'm sure this whole thing started because of him, my boy would have never taken off if it hadn't been for him!"

"It's true," Joe said jumping up. "He took the horse, me and Mark and Hal was just going after him."

"You were huh," Matt said looking around. "I suppose he robbed the general store and the Saloon all by himself, did he?"

"He was the one left holding the bag Marshal," Joe said innocently. "We were only supposed to help get him the goods and money!"

"There you see," Cooper said patting his son on the back. "I knew the truth would come out!"

"We'll see what Judge Brooker has to say about your version of the truth," Matt said snidely before looking at Holland. "And I'll be sending a wire to the authorities in Colorado about what the boy saw!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Judge Brooker is ready," Newly said a short while later opening the door to the Judge's office.

Joe, Mark and Hal went in first followed by their fathers as Festus hung back with Robert.

As the boys took seats in front of Judge Brooker's desk, Matt and Festus along with the boy's fathers waited near the door.

"Who's responsible for these boy," Brooker said looking at the four young men.

"Governor Adam Cooper, your honor," Cooper said putting a hand on Joe's shoulder. "My son Joseph."

"I'm Harold Holland, sir," Holland said stepping forward. "These are my boys, Mark and Hal."

Brooker nodded as he turned to Robert. "And this young man?"

"He's my ward," Holland said taking out a package of papers, he handed them to the Judge.

"Since when," Robert said jumping up. "I never agreed to that!"

"You didn't have to," Holland said angrily. "With you mother being deceased and having no father to speak of, someone has to take responsibility for you!"

"That's where yer wrong," Festus said tensely stepping forward. "Robert is my son, Judge!"

Holland's eyes widened in surprise as he focused on the deputy Marshal's badge. "Since when?" he asked incensed.

"Deputy Haggen," Brooker said slightly surprised. "You have proof of this?"

"Yes, sir," Festus said handing the Judge April's letter. "That there letter is from his Ma ta me."

Brooker quickly scanned the letter before passing it to Holland. "Well, Mr. Holland," Brooker said evenly. "Would you like to contest Deputy Haggens challenge of paternity."

Holland read the letter before passing it back to the Judge. "What difference does that make," he said harshly. "Anyone could have written that letter, it don't prove anything. That boys been under my care his whole life."

Brooker took a moment to consider the circumstances before speaking. "What about you, young man," Brooker said speaking directly to Robert. "Your old enough to make your own decision. If you had to choose between going back to Colorado with Mr. Holland or staying here in Dodge with Deputy Haggen, which would you prefer?"

"I'd like to stay here, sir," Robert said looking at Festus. "With my father!"

Festus nodded as Robert retook his seat.

"Alright," Brooker said tearing up the papers Holland gave him. "I'll issue a new order of custody to Mr. Haggen by the end of the day. But first, there's a little matter of theft and kidnapping charges to deal with," he said making eye contact with all four of the boys. "Since you all are under sixteen, there isn't much the law will allow me to do but make you pay restitution for what wasn't recovered when you were arrested."

Joe, Mark and Hal all smiled at one another as their fathers nodded.

"Marshal Dillion has the final count of how much will be needed to clear this matter up, however," Brooker said sternly. "Make no mistake, this doesn't mean your getting off easy. I'm going to send a telegram to the courts in your Home Counties. Any more incidents of trouble from any of you and you will face jail time, understand!"

"Of course, your honor," Cooper said with a grin. "But boys will be boys, it's no different than when we were young and wild."

"While that's true Governor," the Judge said harshly. "Only children of lesser means resorted to stealing when I was growing up!"

Matt grinned as the Judge gathered up his papers and then turned to the Marshal. "I'm though here Matt," he said with a wave of his hand. "You may release these boys to their fathers now!"

Robert stood up and turned to face Holland. "I will see to it that your held accountable for what happened to my mother," he said quietly. "And don't think I've forgotten about my grandfather's house and land."

"You obviously abandoned it," Holland said with a grin. "I took that over after you left! It's all legally mine now!"

"I hate you," Robert said vehemently stepping up to meet Hollands eyes. "I should have killed you that day!"

"Get out of my face boy!" Holland said putting a hand near his revolver.

Matt stepped between them as Festus took Robert's arm.

"You pull that gun and you'll be dealing with me," Matt said shooting the man an angry look.

Holland returned the look before taking Mark and Hal's arm's. "Let's go to the hotel," he said seething with anger as he pushed the boys out the door.

"Governor," Matt said with a nod as Cooper and Joe followed Holland out the door.

"Now," Festus said looking at Robert. "Ya want ta tell me what all that was bout?"

"The house we lived in and the land belonged to mother's parents," Robert said sadly. "When she went home, only her dad was living. After he died, she inherited it. I think the reason why Holland was so interested in helping us and giving her a job was so he could get his hands on the house and land."

"Wal," Festus said thoughtfully. "Why didn't he just offer ta buy it?"

"Mother wouldn't sell," Robert replied evenly. "She was keeping it for me."

"Why was it so important to Holland then?" Matt asked curiously.

"The water for his ranch, Marshal," Robert said quickly. "It came from an under ground spring on our land. Without that water, Mr. Holland would be out of business."

"Don't ya worry bout it right now, son," Festus said with a nod. "We'll get it taken care of."

"Yeah," Matt replied tipping his hat up. "Perhaps, Newly could look into it, he's been studying the law."

"Sure can," Festus said patting the boy on the back. "But I think it's time ya met the rest of yer family now."

"Family," Robert said with a grin. "I never had any family but mother."

"Boy," Festus said with a nod. "Yer in fer a big surprise!"

*I have to take a minute here and remember hurricane Katrina! It changed my life and it was 10 years ago tonight that we watched and waited for it to turn and it didn't! Now as we watch Erika, I wonder the same thing tonight! Pray for the gulf coast and my home in Mississippi!*


	8. Chapter 8

Matt headed over to the jail to take care of paper work while Festus and Robert walked over to the Long Branch together.

Timidly stepping though the double doors of the Saloon after the boy tried to rob the place, Robert hesitated until Festus grabbed his arm. "Well c'mon," he said with a wiry grin. "They ain't gonna bite!"

A smile spread across Robert's face as the world his mother had told him about slowly came to life right before his eyes.

Sam stood behind the bar wiping out clean glasses, Miss Kitty sat at a table near the back with Doc and Abelia, all of them sipped coffee as Festus wife held a tiny bundle in her arms.

"Bee," Festus said leading the boy to the table. "This here is Robert."

Abelia smiled as she looked up at the blonde headed boy with hazel eyes so like her husband's. "Hello, Robert," she said approvingly.

"Ma'am," Robert replied as Festus pulled out a chair.

"Sit down here a minute," Festus said with a smile. "So's we can talk."

"Alright," Robert replied slowly taking the seat.

Peeking at the baby, Abelia smiled as she uncovered junior's head for Robert to see. "I'm Abelia," she said as Robert glanced up. "This is junior."

"Junior," he said with a slight laugh. "That's an unusual name."

"It's actually Festus," Abelia replied. "But we're going to call him junior."

"Oh, I see," Robert said as Doc sat forward.

"That's so when he does something stupid," Doc said pointing at the hill man. "There won't be no confusing who did it."

Robert smirked as Festus sent a look Doc's way. "And that ornery ol scudder is Doc," he said looking at Kitty. "This here lady is Miss Kitty Russell."

Robert nodded. "My mother told me all about you all," he said bashfully. "It's almost like I've known you my whole life."

"She tell you about us a lot, did she?" Festus asked gently.

"Almost every day," Robert said softly. "I sure miss her."

Abelia smiled. "I'm sure you do," she said quietly. "Why don't you tell us about yourself?"

"Like what?" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well," Abelia said. "Have you been going to school?"

"I'm done with school," Robert replied quickly.

"You quit," Abelia asked as Robert shook his head no.

"No ma'am," Robert said quickly. "I took the final exams two years ago and passed with higher marks than the older students did."

"Really," she said looking at Festus before turning back to the boy. "What have you been doing since then?"

"Working for Mr. Holland," Robert said absently. "He says, I have a way with horses. So I was breaking them for him."

"That's kind of dangerous work for a kid your age," Doc said agitatedly.

"Ive never been thrown," Robert said sheepishly. "Like I said, I have a way with horses. I don't know what it is but I can break them like that," he said snapping his fingers.

"Wal," Festus said with a grin. "I bet ol Hank could use yer help. He gets horses in all the time."

"That's a good idea," Kitty said with a nod.

Festus got up as Johnny and Marianne walked in each holding the hand of one of the twins. "C'mon over here youngin's," he said picking up Kathryn. "I want ya ta meet someone."

"Who," Marianne said excitedly as Festus lead them over to the table.

"This here is Robert," Festus said as the boy smiled. "The oldest boy is Jonathan, his sister Marianne and the twins is Galen and Kathryn."

"You weren't joking when you said, I was in for a surprise were you?" Robert said looking at the four children happily.

(Hotel)

Holland paced uneasily in the room he shared with his two boys. If the Marshal followed though on his threat, it could ruin him or worse yet, he could be looking at murder charges.

"Boy's," Holland said heading for the door. "I'll be back in a little while. Do not leave this room without my permission!"

"Alright, Pa," Mark and Hal replied in unison.

"And if anyone comes looking for me," Holland said sternly. "I've been here with you the whole time, understand!"

"Uh, yeah," Mark said as Hal just nodded.

"Good," Holland replied.

Leaving the room, the man quietly slipped down the back stairs of the hotel and into the alley behind it.

Watching the street, he waited to see if he had a chance to carry out his plan.

(Long Branch)

Matt and Newly entered the saloon though the double doors. Matt gave his eyes a moment to adjust before heading over to the table where everyone was seated.

"Matthew, Newly," Festus said with a nod. "Did ya get that wire sent off."

"I did," Matt replied looking at Robert. "The Sheriff will be waiting when Mr. Holland returns to question him about your mother. He'll see to it that the proper authorities handle the house and land as well."

"Will I have to go back there," Robert asked nervously.

"It depends on how much they can get done without you," Newly said gently trying to reassure him. "But if you do, Festus and I will be with you."

"Of course we will," Festus said with a smile. "I want ta see that there Holland feller get what's a comin ta him."

"So do I," Robert replied softly before turning to Johnny and Marianne. "I'd like to check on my horse. Would you two like to see him?."

"Yeah," Marianne said looking at Abelia. "Can we Ma?"

"It's okay with me," Abelia said looking at Robert.

"What's his name?" Johnny asked following Robert toward the doors.

"It's lightening because he's so fast," Robert said with a smile as the three children left the saloon together.

"He seems like a real nice boy," Abelia said looking at Festus.

"Ya," Festus replied quietly. "And smart too."

"Too smart to be yours," Doc said with a snort.

"Aww hush ya ol scudder," Festus said scowling.


	9. Chapter 9

Holland was surprised to see Robert walking down the boardwalk alone with two younger children. He had been waiting to see if the Marshal was going to be passing by but seeing Robert virtually alone gave him a different idea.

Holland shadowed their movements to the livery and watched from an empty stall as Robert told Marianne and Johnny about his horse.

Stepping out of the stall, Holland came up behind Robert. "Don't forget who gave you that horse!" he said as Robert turned around.

"What do you want?" Robert said curtly before looking at Johnny and Marianne. "You two best get back to your Ma and Pa."

Johnny nodded as he took Marianne's hand. "Let's go sis," he said leading the girl away.

"You're gotten quite a mouth on you boy," Holland said patting the horse's neck. "I might have to take this horse back to Colorado when we leave tomorrow."

"He's mine, Mr. Holland," Robert said harshly. "I raised him from a foal! I won't let you take him!"

"I'm sure we can come to some agreement then, Robert," Holland replied thoughtfully. "I might even consider giving the house and land back."

"And what do I have to do," Robert said crossing his arms.

"Just tell you that Marshal that you were mistaken about seeing me at your mother's house!" Holland said sternly.

"I won't lie to them," Robert said angrily. "I finally found where I belong and I won't let you mess it up for me!"

Holland grabbed Roberts arm when the boy tried to leave and slammed him against the back wall of the stall.

"I'm not going to prison over a woman like your mother," Holland said angrily barely above a whisper as he pulled from his pocket a small gentleman's pistol.

Robert looked beyond Holland to his horse and whistled. Lightening kicked his back legs striking the man in the back making the big man fall forward into Robert.

Robert threw his arms up in defense as the gun between them went off.

(Long Branch)

Festus and Abelia looked up in surprise when Johnny and Marianne came through the doors of the Long Branch without Robert.

"Where's Robert?" Festus asked as Johnny stopped in front of the table. "He's in the livery Pa, talking to a man!"

"Festus," Matt said sternly as he stood up the same time the hill man did. "Let me handle this!"

Festus nodded as he looked at Abelia and the children. "Ya all stay here," he said as Doc stood up.

"I'm coming with you," the physician said following Festus out of the saloon and down the boardwalk.

Matt rushed into the livery, gun drawn just incase of trouble and looked around. "There's no one here," he said as Festus followed and then Doc.

A snort from Roberts horse caught the Marshal's attention. "Festus," he said after seeing the boy lying along the wall.

Rushing into the stall, Matt pulled the horse aside as Festus and Doc hurried to Roberts side.

"He's been shot," Festus said noticing the gun lying just beside the boy.

The hill man picked it up and handed it to Matt as Doc checked for a pulse before opening Roberts shirt.

A slight moan from the boy caught Festus attention. "Robert," he said lifting the boy's head. "I'm here, son."

"Holland," Robert said softly, he voice raspy from pain.

"Matthew'll get em." Festus said with a nod as he looked at Doc whose worried expression caught him off guard. "Doc?"

"We have to get him up to my office," Doc said taking out a clean handkerchief. Pressing it to the wound, he looked up at Festus. "He's losing to much blood."

"Take him to Doc's," Matt ordered. "I'll go see about Holland."

Festus nodded as he lifted the fifteen year old easily into his arms and carried him from the livery.

Matt entered the front door of the Dodge House and stopped at the front desk to speak to the clerk.

"Sorry Marshal," he said looking over the rims of his glasses. "But Mr. Holland hasn't left the hotel that I've seen."

Matt pursed his lips for a moment before speaking. "And the boys?"

"Nope," he said slowly. "They've all been upstairs in their rooms."

Matt nodded. "Thanks," he said heading upstairs, he stopped in front of Holland's door and knocked.

"Marshal," Hal said answering the door. "Something I can help you with?"

"Where's your father?" Matt asked harshly as Holland came to the door.

Matt noticed he had changed clothes from earlier as the big man filled the doorway. "What is it, Marshal?"

"Have you left this room today?" Matt asked meeting Holland's eyes.

"No," Holland said looking at Hal. "In fact me and my boy's was just discussing what needed to be done back at the Ranch."

"Uh huh," Matt said taking the small gun from his pocket he held it up. "I suppose none of you have ever seen this before?"

Hal's eyes became dark and hooded as Holland pushed the boy back and stepped into the hall. "No I haven't," he said tensely. "Now, if you've come here to accuse us of something, then do it! Otherwise, leave us alone!"

Matt pursed his lips, other than what Robert said, he had no proof at the moment to arrest the man. The Marshal knew Judge Brooker would require more evidence to hold a man on attempted murder charges.

"I don't want any of you leaving this building," Matt said sternly. "If I catch anyone one of you outside this building, you'll be arrested."

"Why?" Hal said curiously. "What's wrong?"

"Roberts been shot," Matt said looking at Holland.

"Rob," Hal said softly. "He gonna be alright?"

"It don't look good," Matt said evenly.

Holland watched the Marshal leave before pushing Hal back inside. "Why do you care?" he said angrily as Hal sniveled.

"Because," the boy said harshly. "He's my friend!"


	10. Chapter 10

Festus carried Robert into Doc's office and over to the physician's exam table as the doctor quickly collected what he needed to remove the bullet from the boy's chest.

"I'm going to need Kitty's help," Doc said placing his instruments on the table next to the boy.

"I'll get Miz Kitty fer ya," Festus said looking down at the blonde headed boy. "He's gonna be alright, ain't he Doc?"

"Festus," Doc said sternly. "Go! Don't ask me dumb questions!"

The hill man nodded and started for the door as Robert started to thrash around. "Pa," he said as Doc held him down.

"It's alright son, he's here!" Doc said motioning Festus back.

"I'm right here," Festus said taking the boy's hand. "Doc's gonna fix ya right as rain."

"Hurts bad," Robert said clutching Festus hand as Doc brought over a bottle of laudanum.

"I know it does," Festus said putting a hand on the boy's forehead. "Doc'll give ya sumthin to stop it."

"Here you are son," Doc said bringing a teaspoon of the milky white liquid to his mouth. "Just swallow this and you'll go to sleep."

Robert made a face as he swallowed the teaspoon of laudanum.

"Don't worry bout the taste," Festus said with a slight grin. "It'll go away."

The boy closed his eyes and relaxed as the drug started to take effect.

"Go get Kitty," Doc ordered. "So I can get that bullet out!"

Festus nodded as he went out the door, Doc pitched his instruments into a basin with alcohol and cleaned them while he waited for Kitty.

Festus met Matt at the bottom of Doc's stairs. "Did ya get him, Matthew," he said heading over to the Long Branch.

"Not yet," Matt said slowly. "I got to talk to the Judge about the charges but they aren't going no where until I do."

Festus nodded as he headed into the Long Branch to get Kitty's help and Matt went to Judge Brooker's office.

"I understand your frustration, Matt," Brooker said thoughtfully. "But the law is only going to allow me to issue a warrant when enough evidence is presented."

Matt clinched his jaw and nodded. "Other than what the boy said, I have nothing yet to go on."

"I'll be more than happy to issue the warrant when you have tangible proof," Brooker said handing Matt some papers. "In the meantime, this is the custody papers for the boy. If you'll see deputy Haggen gets them."

Matt nodded as he took the papers and headed out the door. "It was now up to the Marshal to find enough evidence to hold Holland before the train came the next day. If he didn't and the boy died with no one to charge, Matt didn't want to think about how Festus would react."

Climbing the stairs to Doc's office, Matt opened the door and stepped inside quietly. "How's he doing Kitty?" Matt asked tipping his hat up.

Kitty wiped her hands on a clean towel as she looked toward Doc's exam table. "Doc says, he came though the surgery alright, but the next few hours will tell, Matt."

Matt nodded as he watched Festus and Abelia keep a silent vigil next to the boy as Doc studied his pocket watch while holding the child's wrist.

"There isn't anything else to do now but wait," Doc said putting his pocket watch away. "Why don't you two go home to the kids and come back later."

"Much obliged, Doc," Festus said softly. "Bee's gonna take the youngin's home but I'd rather stay here fer now."

Doc nodded as shuffled over to where Matt and Kitty waited. "Matt, you can take Kitty back to the Long Branch. If I need you Kitty, I'll send Festus to get you."

Kitty nodded as Matt opened the door but before he stepped out he handed the papers from Brooker to the physician.

"Give these to Festus for me will you, Doc," Matt whispered as Doc took the papers with a slight nod.

Abelia put a hand in the physician's arm as she passed by. "I'll bring you and Festus back some supper."

"That'll be great," Doc said gently as the woman followed Matt and Kitty out the door.

Doc stirred up the fire in the stove and checked the coffee pot. Picking up two cups, he poured the fresh coffee and brought a cup over to where Festus was sitting beside Robert.

"Here," Doc said handing the hill man the cup. Festus took the cup and set it down on Doc's desk as the physician leaned against it. "This isn't your fault, you know."

"I know," Festus said sullenly. "But I can't help blamin myself fer not knowin bout him in the first place."

"And how would you have known if April didn't tell you," Doc said seriously.

"I wouldn't, I suppose," Festus replied softly. "Ya know Doc, in some ways, I wish I had married that ol gal but then, I wouldn't have Bee."

"Or the kids," Doc said with a nod. "Everything happens for a reason, Festus. I truly believe that."


	11. Chapter 11

Matt opened the door to the jail and stepped inside. He stopped in his tracks when he seen Governor Cooper and his son Joe seated at the table in the middle of his office.

Newly nodded as Matt shut the door and took off his hat and gun belt.

"Governor," Matt said crossing his arms. "Something I can help you with?"

"Yes, Marshal," Cooper said standing up. "Mr. Holland, myself and the boys are planning on leaving here tomorrow and I wanted to make sure that you had no reason to stop us."

"And if I did," Matt said curiously.

"Well, Marshal," Cooper said evenly. "Let's just say, that I have friends in more states than just Colorado and it would be a great benefit to myself and to you if we were able to leave on the train tomorrow."

"I see," Matt said pursing his lips before turning to Newly. "Would you take Joseph to the Long Branch. I'd like to talk to the Governor about his proposition."

"Sure thing," Newly said opening the door. "Let's go!"

Joseph sighed as he stood up and the Governor smiled as the two went out the door.

Matt barred the door before he whirled around and grabbed Governor Cooper by the collar and slammed him against the door.

"Now," Matt said with a growl. "Let me make sure I heard you right, Governor. Are you suggesting that I look the other way and let you and Holland leave without pressing charges, in order to receive something from you."

"Uh, well," Cooper said shakily. "That wasn't at all what I was talking about, Marshal. I can see now that your a man of honor and I wouldn't ever suggest such a course of action."

Matt let go of the Governors collar and smiled. "I didn't think so," he said unbarring the door he opened it before looking at Cooper. "You'll leave when I say you will!"

A light rap on the door of Doc's office made the physician's eye brows raise in surprise. Anyone local knew that his door was never locked.

"What can I do for you, young man," Doc asked opening the door as Festus turned around.

"I came to see how Rob is doing?" Hal said hesitantly stepping inside.

"He hasn't come around yet," Doc said swiping at his mustache.

"Yer welcome ta come in," Festus said motioning the boy closer.

"Thank you," Hal said with a slight smile, he sided up to Festus.

"I'm happy my boy had a friend like you," the hill man said returning the smile which made the boy relax.

"I got to tell you something," Hal said softly looking down at Rob's unconscious face. "My father left the hotel earlier and when he came back, it looked like he had been in a fight."

"That so," Festus said evenly.

Hal nodded as he looked at the time. "I got to go," he said down casting his eyes. "He'll be ready for supper."

Festus nodded as the boy headed out the door. "Doc," he said quietly a few moments later. "I need ta go see Matthew."

Doc nodded as Festus grabbed his hat and headed out the door.

Bounding down the stairs, the deputy stopped when he seen Holland rushing down the boardwalk from the opposite direction toward Hal.

Festus couldn't make out the words that were exchanged but he could tell from the way that Holland towered over his son that the man was clearly angry.

The hill man started for Matt's office but stopped when he seen Holland back hand Hal so hard, the boy fell to the board walk.

"Hold it right there!" Festus yelled coming to the boys defense. "Your under arrest fer assault!

Nursing a split lip, Hal scrambled to his feet. "It's alright deputy," Holland said quickly. "The boy and I were just having a disagreement."

Matt followed Cooper out of the jail just in time for both of them to witness the confrontation between Festus and Holland.

"Deputy!" Cooper yelled coming up behind Festus. "If you arrest this man, I'll have your job!

"You better back off!" Festus said meeting Cooper's eyes. "Or yer gonna be next!"

"Hold it!" Matt said stepping into the fray. "Festus, take Holland to the jail!"

"Will do, Matthew," Festus said grabbing the man's arm. "Let's go!"

"Marshal," Cooper said angrily. "I will not allow you to do this!"

"Take it up with the Judge, Governor," Matt said looking at Hal and Mark. "You two boys come with me!"


	12. Chapter 12

Matt knew that if he was to gain any information from Mark and Hal it would have to be in private and away from their over bearing father.

Stepping into Judge Brooker's office, he directed both boys to take seats in the judges outer room while he went to find Brooker.

"What'll you suppose they'll do bout Pa," Mark asked as Hal shrugged his shoulders.

"Only what he deserves," Hal said angrily. "He shot Rob, Mark!"

"We don't know that," Mark replied quickly.

"It was his gun that Marshal has," Hal said evenly.

"Was it?" Matt said coming out of Brooker's office followed by the Judge.

Hal nodded as he looked at Mark. "I'm not covering for him any more!"

(Jail)

Festus opened the door to the jail and pushed Holland inside.

"You won't get away with this!" Holland yelled. "I have very powerful friends and a lot of money!"

"I don't give a hoot if in yer the president hisself," Festus drawled. "Matthew said, ta lock ya up and thats what I'm a fixin ta do."

Grabbing the keys to the cells off the wall gave Holland just enough of an opportunity to go for the gun on Festus hip.

Dropping the keys, Festus grabbed for his gun the same time Holland did.

The rancher was larger than the deputy but Festus had agility and experience dealing with criminals on his side as they both struggled for control of the weapon.

"Yer only gonna make it worse on yer self," Festus said angrily. "Don't make me shoot you."

Holland snarled under his breath as he hooked his finger around the trigger.

As the gun went off, sending the bullet though the window of Matt's office, Festus quickly realized the danger of the situation.

Kicking Holland in the knees brought the burly rancher to the floor but he didn't release his grip on the gun.

Matt heard the gunshot from Brooker's office as did Newly over at the General Store.

Both lawmen got to the door of the jail as Holland squeezed off another shot.

"Give it up," the rancher spat hitting Festus in the side with a fist before the hill man kicked Holland in the stomach.

"Not on yer life," Festus said as Mat came though the door way.

"Festus!" the Marshal said ducking as Holland got off another shot!

"Watch yer self, Matthew! Festus yelled quickly as Newly came though the door.

Both lawmen went for Holland together while Festus held the gun only releasing it once Newly and Matt had control of Holland.

Pushing the burly rancher into a cell, Matt slammed the door shut and locked it.

"You alright," Newly asked as Festus climbed slowly to his feet.

Festus nodded. "I think, I need ta lay off Bee's deserts," he said holding his side while trying to catch his breath.

"What happened," Matt said putting the keys on the wall.

"He went fer my gun, Matthew," Festus said standing up straighter when Doc ran in.

"What in thunder's going on down here!" he said looking around. "I heard gunshots?"

"Just gettin in some practice with Matthew's windows," Festus said snidely. "What ya thinks going on?"

Doc snorted as he looked at the three lawmen. "Well, if no one's been shot," the physician replied sarcastically. "You'll be happy to know Robert's awake and ready to tell Matt what happened in the stable."

"Well, why didn't ya say so," Festus said brushing past him.

"I don't remember anything else after that," Robert said with a wan smile.

"Well," Matt replied evenly. "That's enough to charge him with attempted murder anyway."

"Please don't," Robert asked sowly.

"Don't charge him?" Matt said slightly surprised.

"Wal, why not son?" Festus asked gently.

"He may not be much of a father but he's all Mark and Hal have," Robert said quickly. "Besides, he's gonna have enough trouble fighting my mother's murder charge when he gets home."

Matt nodded as he patted the boy on the shoulder. "Alright," the lawman said quietly. "I'll let him leave tomorrow with Mark and Hal."

"Thank you," Robert said with a smile. Closing his eyes, Matt left Doc's spare room and Festus followed.

"How ya gonna make sure that Holland feller gets charged, Matthew?" Festus asked curiously.

"I've already sent a wire," he said heading for the door. "The authorities will make sure the boys get home when they arrest Holland at the station."

Festus nodded as Matt left and Doc joined him in his office "He'll be out for awhile," he said tugging on his earlobe. "Why don't you go home and come back later."

"Ya," the hill man said watching the boy from the door way for a moment. "I will, thanks Doc."


	13. Chapter 13

*Looks like the site is working again! And thanks for the review guest ;)*

"I don't have much for a young man like yourself to read," Doc said shuffling into his spare room after Robert had awakened. "How about the newspaper?"

"That'll be fine, Doctor Adams," Robert said taking the paper. "Thank you."

"Call me Doc," the physician said turning up the lamp. "How's that?"

"Fine," Robert replied reading over the first page while Doc busied himself with the boys wound.

"Can I ask you something?" Robert said once Doc finished.

"What is it?" Doc asked taking his glasses off, he placed them inside his case.

"My mother said, you're good friends with my father. Is that true?"

"Well, yes," Doc said swiping his mustache. "I've known Festus longer than I care to acknowledge some times."

Robert smiled. "I'd like to know more about him, where'd he come from, what's his family like, stuff like that."

"Well," Doc said with a slight laugh. "That's all going to take time to explain and I really don't think that's for me to do. You just be patient and sooner or later, you'll figure it all out."

"You're right," Robert replied sheepishly. "I should ask him, shouldn't I?"

Doc nodded as he patted the boy on the shoulder. "I like you father very much and have a lot of respect for him. Now, if you tell him that I'll deny it but it's the truth and I think I can tell you that without it getting back to him, right?"

"Right," Robert said with a broad smile as Doc's front door opened.

"Speaking of the devil," Doc whispered as Festus carrying a picnic basket and Abelia stepped inside.

"Bee and I brung ya some vittles," Festus said putting the basket on Doc's desk.

"Robert awake, is he?" Festus asked when Doc stepped out of the spare room.

"Yes," Doc replied swiping his mustache. "Go talk to him."

Festus headed into the bedroom while Abelia fixed the physician a plate of food.

"How you feeling?" Festus asked sitting down next to his son.

"Sore," Robert replied quietly. "Never been shot before."

"Aww foot," Festus said with a wiry grin. "Ol Doc's dug enough bullets outa me and Matthew ta keep all our guns filled."

"Really?" the boy asked in disbelief. "Don't you ever get scared, you could die?"

"Wal, ya," Festus said quietly leaning forward. "Bee's kinda touchy bout my job, but that's just it, it's my job, don't ya see."

"Yeah," Robert replied with a slight laugh. "I see what you mean."

"You readin the paper?" Festus asked curiously.

"Doc gave it to me," Robert said folding it in half. "Mother said, I'd read anything I could get my hands on."

"That's good," Festus said with a nod. "Bee and I was jawin earlier bout you."

"You were," Robert asked hesitantly.

"Ya and wal we decided, if ya can handle it that is, we'd like ta put you and Johnny in a bedroom together since yer the oldest and he's the next oldest and we'll put the younger kids together until we can add on to the house."

"You'd do that for me?" Robert asked softly as Festus nodded.

"Wal ya," the hill man said with a smile. "Ya got ta have a home, don't cha?"

"I guess, I haven't really thought that far ahead," Robert said with a wistful sigh. "Having a family is all new to me. It was always just me and mother for as long as I could remember."

"Well, things is gonna be better fer ya know that yer here," Festus said eagerly. "And I talked ta Hank at the livery, he said when Doc says yer all healed up, you can come help him with his horses."

"That's great," Robert replied with a smile when Abelia entered the room with a bowl.

"I made you some homemade chicken soup," she said taking a seat on the bed next to the boy. "Doc said, if your stomach can handle it, you can have as much as you want."

"Smells good," the boy said looking over the bowl sadly. "I still remember the last meal mother made for me."

Abelia nodded as she picked up the spoon and dipped it inside. "I'm sure you do," she said bringing it to his lips. "I hope you'll find my cooking to be as good as hers was."

Robert tasted the soup and nodded. "Its good," he said taking the spoon. "I think I can at least feed myself ma'am."

"Ya better," Festus said winking at his wife.

The days came and went and once Doc was satisfied Robert wasn't going to drop dead at anyone's feet, he let the boy go home with his family.

"So then those two put Argus in that there barrel with this big ol knife in his back and yer Ma, she saw it all," Festus said as Kitty brought him a mug of beer and a lemonade for Robert.

"Aren't you tired of hearing his stories yet," Doc said scowling as Robert smiled.

"Oh hush," Festus said scrunching up one eye. "I don't hear ya tellin him a story or two."

"Oh, you don't," Doc said with a nod. "Which story should I tell him, how about the time you got wrapped up with Titus in the freight business and almost got married off or how you were supposed to get horses for Hank and almost got yourself hung instead!"

"Really," Robert said curiously looking at Festus.

"Aww foot," Festus said scowling at Doc. "He don't need ta hear bout all that!"

Kitty giggled but stopped when Matt walked with a worried expression on his face.

"You look like you could use a beer, cowboy," Kitty said once Matt took a seat at the table.

"Thanks, Kitty," Matt said unfolding a piece of paper he looked at Robert and Festus. "Got this from the courts in Colorado."

"What is it, Matthew," Festus asked quietly.

"Is it bad news, Marshal," Robert asked.

"Yeah," Matt replied passing the paper to the boy. "Holland killed himself before the verdict came out."

"Coward," Robert said reading over the telegram before tearing it up. "All I wanted was for that no good son of a bitch to own up to what he did!"

Festus got to his feet right after Robert did. "I know yer hurtin, son," the hill man said sincerely. "But at least ya don't have ta worry bout him anymore."

Robert stopped, clinching his hands into fists, he nodded. "I'm going to take lightening out for a ride," he said slowly. "I'll be back in time for supper."

"You be carful out there," Festus said watching the boy head out the door.

"I think he may be your son after all," Doc said with a smirk as Festus shot him a dirty look.


	14. Chapter 14

Robert rode his horse out of town to a small lake and dismounted. Letting the horse graze, he walked to the lake and sat down next to the water.

"Who are you?"

Robert turned around at the sound of the feminine voice behind him.

"Robert Clomely," he said tipping his hat. "And you are?"

"Sally," the girl said nodding her head. "My family has a house just though the woods."

"Well," Robert said looking around. "What are you doing all the way out here?"

"The question is, what are you doing out here?" Sally said smoothing out her sun dress to sit down. "I don't think I've seen you around Dodge."

"I just moved here," Robert replied smiling. "I got family in Dodge."

"That's nice," Sally replied watching the water ripple as a rather large fish swam by. "You should have brought some fishing line."

"Yeah," Robert said thoughtfully. "I'll have to tell my father and Doc bout seeing it, they usually fish together."

"I got to be getting back," Sally said noticing the darkness falling. "We get into Dodge every now and again. Will I see you again?"

"Sure," Robert said with a nod.

Watching the girl walk away, he smiled to himself as he climbed onto his horse and headed back into Dodge in a better mood than when he left.

"Robert," Festus said meeting him at the door of Long Branch. "Where you been son? I was worried bout you!"

"Sorry," Robert said stopping his horse. "I didn't realize how late it was getting."

"Ya feelin better, are ya?" Festus asked gently.

"Yeah," Robert said flashing his boyish smile. "Stopped at a lake just down the road. Met a girl named Sally and watched the fish jump for awhile."

"Fish jumping you say," Doc said shuffling down the boardwalk.

"Yeah," Robert said sliding off his horse. "I figured we'd go out there tomorrow if you're not going to let me work for Hank yet."

"Oh, no," Doc said shaking his head. "Too early for that kind of work just yet."

"Now wait a minute," Festus said taking Roberts arm. "I wanna hear bout this shemale ya done run across."

"Well," Robert replied bashfully. "Her name is Sally and she's really nice."

"I bet," Doc said quickly. "Let's talk about that fishing trip.

"Would ya hush, Doc!" Festus said scornfully. "The boy don't want ta be talkin bout fish when he's got girls on his mind."

Robert slipped quietly though the two squabbling men and led his horse down the street toward the livery. Yep, he thought to himself. A person could get used to living in a quiet town like Dodge.

*Going to end this one here but we'll write more bout this family! :) *


End file.
